Inspiration Of Yesterday
by Zigglez
Summary: Multi Chapter fic. M for language. Stacie/Chloe Aubrey/Beca Emily/Lily
1. Chapter 1

I wanted Beca and Aubrey and Stacie and Chloe so we might have two idk. Also thanks to malexfaith for reviewing my Stemily fic. I'll have Stemily be bff's just for you. Anyway tadaa *cue the smoke thing Benji does in Pitch Perfect 2*

Aubrey Posen was a well respected woman. People knew her as someone who got the deal done and took no shit from anyone. Beca Mitchell however was a semi-famous DJ who 'payed her dues' by playing her mixes at small gigs.

Beca tapped her fingers impatiently against her steaming coffee cup while looking at her watch every couple of minutes. They where late and she had place to be. Things to do. Okay she didn't but she had more productive thing she could be doing instead of waiting for the two people that had just walked in.

"Took your sweet time didn't you. My coffee's going cold." The smaller brunette adressed the two women.

"If your coffee was going cold you would've drank it and gotten another one." Stacie quipped back.

"Touché Conrad. Touché." Her friends just laughed as they slid into the booth in the back of the café. "So" Emily mused "I've got some news for you guys."

"What news Em?"

"Oh that your gay"

"I'm ga-wait what. How the earthly stars did you figure that out?"

"One word: Gaydar" Beca said as if that explained everything. Leaving no room for questions the smaller female shifted forward. "You know that uptight blond bi-"

"The one you fancy"

"Yes Stacie that one" Beca deadpanned "The one that works at that law firm her friend or something I know I'm shocked she has friends."

"Beca!" Emily squealed as she playfully smacked the DJ's arm.

"Ow Em! Anyway this friend has a birthday and she wants me to play at it. And because I'm so socially challenged I want you guys to come with me.

"Sure"

"Wait what? No I'm sorry I've got a hook-up scheduled or I'm writing a song. Whatever I don't care. This Friday noon I'll text you the address. the girl got up and walked out of the café and made her way over to her apartment.

Chloe sat on her couch watching the animal program as her phone began to ring. "Whattup Bree? Mmm. Okay, Wait you what now she's the one with the unfairly hot friend right. Thank you Bree. Seriously you are like the best friend I have. Aww too bad talk later then yeah." Chloe hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table as she did a little happy dance. Beca Mitchell was playing at her party. And Beca Mitchell was friends with Stacie Conrad the person Chloe was heavily crushing on. So that meant there was a 50% of her coming. Chloe continued her happy dance until something about panda's came on the TV and she listened intently.

Two Days Later

Chloe let out a frustrated sigh as she looked around her room which looked more like a war zone with the amount of clothes strewn around it. "Where this it'll bring out your eyes." Aubrey inputted as she looked up from the mirror where she was finishing her hair giving Chloe a emerald green turtle neck and black flowy skirt. "Thanks Bree."

Chloe and Aubrey got to the venue 10 minutes early to make sure everything was okay. When Aubrey had done her necessary checks she made her way over to Beca and her comrades Chloe in tow.

"All I'm saying is you put milk in before cereal." "No Beca you put milk in after cereal oh hey I'm Stacie and who might you be?"

"Chloe"

"Please to be of your acquaintance Chloe."

"Stacie I warned you about that." All Beca got was a 'mmph' in return before tutting and facing Aubrey. "First of all I have to say milk before cereal is the proper way as you get less splash but apart from that Beca may I speak to you about the music in private please?" Aubrey spoke in an professional tone as she led the musician away. "So Chloe" Stacie drew her name out as she bit her lip. "Are you seeing anyone. Oh. Never mind I know you aren't. I also know that you'd date me.

"How did you?" Chloe let her question trail off as she remembered her thumb ring. "What makes you so sure I'd date you?" "I'm irresistible."

"Okay that I can do. For Christ sake. Stacie stop trying to get into everyone's pants." Beca shouted. A faint 'it's not _everyone _it's this sexy redhead' came back in response. Beca let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head turning towards Aubrey.

Emily shuffled her feet nervously. Stacie was flirting with someone, Beca was talking business and she, well she was looking around for someone to talk with when her eyes landed on a Asian girl sipping form a cup. Making her way over the song-writer introduced herself and smiled when the other woman introduced herself as Lily.

Chloe looked over eyes wide. "What?" "That Lily. She's never had a proper conversation with anyone before."

That's it for now... MULTI CHAPTER! Also did you guys like the paragraphing. If you didn't tell me and I'll stop. Also-again-I used grammar right and spelt thing correctly. The English language is hard to spell. I couldn't resist adding Emily and Lily I love them so much even though I'm sure no one else does. Tell me if anyone does I'd love to read some fics about them. Anyway till next time-Zigglez


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm just gonna do Chloe and Stacie instead of Aubrey and Beca too. Strictly a Emily and Lily friendship (though I'm not making promises)**

Chloe's party had been a blast. Aubrey did a great job planning it and had even got Beca to make and play a mix of Titanium and Happy Birthday because Chloe once told Aubrey that it was her favorite song and that was why she was palying it on repeat. Not that it had been a complete lie. It was one of her favorite songs. Just not when it was playing while she was infront of Stacie Conrad. When the party was ending, Stacie asked for Chloe's phone number which she happily gave and the redhead jokingly invited the tall woman to come back to hers. Chloe was shocked when she accepted but was happy non-the-less.

Stacie was freaking out. She was in Chloe's bathroom trying to conrol her breathing. She knew Chloe was only joking when she asked if she wanted to come over but Stacie wanted to get to know Chloe. "Suck it up Conrad" She mumbled to herself before exiting the room and walking to the kitchen where Chloe was. "Hey, need any help?"

"I'm good thanks for asking though Stace." Stace. Chloe called her Stace. The pair made their way into the living room with the chinese they had ordered and sat down on the sofa. "So." Started Stacie. "Are you dating anyone." "No" Came the brunette's reply who sighed in relief. "But I do have my eye on someone" Stacie visibly tensed at this and began to eat her food with only a hum in return. Chloe though it was odd but put it down to hunger and turned her attention to her own meal.

When the pair had eaten the meal Stacie made up an excuse and quickly left the redheads apartment ignoring the confuse look Chloe gave her when she left.

"Beca open up. I know your in there." A muffled 'Gimme a sec' could be heard. When the door finally opened Stacie pushed Beca out of the way and strode in eyes widening with the sight before her.

"Stacie!" Beca hissed as she nervously looked between the blonde in bed and her best friend. "Stacie. What is it I'm kinda busy."

"I can see. I came for a pity party but your having a party of your own so I'll go to Emily. Bye Aubrey." Stacie gave the lawer a quick wave before leaving and making her way over to Emily's.

"Knock knock I'm coming in."

"NO!" Shouted the younger tall legged girl. "I uh I mean no" Stacie sighed. "Am I the only one not getting layed tonght" Again the frustrated girl stalked off letting her feet take her wherever. She couldn't say she was suprised when she arrived at Chloe's place and knocked on the door. It was opened by a brown haired man who looked very annoyed at being interupted. "What" he barked. "Where's Chloe." "Hey Chloe some tall slut wants to speak to you." When the girl finally got to the door she saw Stacie who had remains of hurt in her eyes.

"Stacie why are you here."

"I wanted to-" The arrogant boy cut in "She wanted to have sex with you"

"You know what I don't know why I came here you clearly are not interested now if you don't mind I'm going to go fall for a girl who isn't dating someone." Stacie ran off ignoring Chloe's desperate pleas for her to come back.

**DRAMA. Okay so I said no Aubrey and Beca but I swear I didn't write it. I was proofreading and BOOM! It appeared. Hehe. Anyway. I know this chapters short but I had no ideas and wanted to upload so you wouldn't be waiting too long. Hope you don't mind See ya next time-Zigglez**


End file.
